The invention concerns a method and a device for the quantitative filling of powdered or granulated samples for analytic measurement purposes as well as a shaking and holding device suitable therefor.
In order to prepare serial analytic measurements, for example, measurements of nuclear magnetic or electronic spin resonance, it is necessary to, from a plurality of sample containers which are, in general, sample vials having screw tops, sequentially fill measuring vessels, which are, in general, likewise sample vials, with, in each individual case, a precisely, in general, in the milligram range, predetermined and appropriately measured substance amount. Depending on the analytic measurement, a fluid solvent material may be also subsequently added.
In contrast to fluid samples with which the amount to be filled can be precisely measured-off, with powdered samples there is the problem that they can, in general, not be dosed out with a pipette. Pouring out of a sample vessel is hindered by static friction so that a sudden occurrence of much too large an amount often takes place. This also occurs when the sample substance is only slightly clumped or when its surface, when filling, it is not smooth.
There is therefore the need for a practical method or device for the automatic quantitative filling of powdered or granulated sample substances for analytic measurement purposes from a sample vessel into a measuring vessel with which a preselected sample amount can be maintained in a reliable fashion.
The purpose of the invention is to present such a method or such a device.